Anubis in the usa
by imthequeenoffandoms
Summary: Everyone in Anubis besides Eddie and Nina go to the usa for a project. What happens when they run into Nina and Eddie? Will relationships get back together or fade out? Takes place season 3! KT isn't at Anubis though
1. Chapter 1

**This is my America HOA story. Current Couples are Keddie (I know right! What am I thinking?), Jara, and Amfie. In this story there will be Peddie, Fabina, Jeroy, Mickara and some OC/OC. Here is Anubis in the USA! Sorry if anyone else has the title I didn't know!**

* * *

><p>Paticia's P.O.V<br>Stupid Mr. Sweet making us go to America! I mean I hate it there! That's where Eddie and I broke up and where he cheated on me with some girl named KT. I liked her at first, but then they started making out the day I left! I mean come on Eddie!  
>I don't even know where in America we are going. Mr. Sweet for some reason won't tell. We have to stay in hotels and our drama, math and science teacher are coming to be our leaders. We also have to experince American kids lifes.<br>I don't even want to go, but they already got all of our parents permission. So I am getting dragged into this stupid trip for a semester and summer! Both! So basically 7 months! So that means I have to make friends with Americans. Those are the 2 things I hate. Making friends and Americans!  
>"Patricia! Pack a bathing suit!" Amber yelled fom her room next to mine. I walked over to her room.<br>"Why?" I whined.  
>"Because we will be there until next term! Duh! And you need a boyfriend!" I groaned.<br>"Boys are assholes."  
>"Only some. Alfie isn't." She said holding a pink dress.<br>"Ew. I don't want to hear anything about Amfie or Alber."  
>"Alber is perfect. So was Peddie. I mean Leather jacket love, what even happened? You guys were so perfect." I didn't hear the rest. I walked out and kept on packing. I packed 3 bikinis and all my clothes.<br>Trudy said when we were done packing we wee to go to the common room and set our suit cases by the door. I did just that and went to the common room. I sat on the couch while Mara and Jerome cuddled.  
>"Can everyone stop being so cuddily?!" I screamed sitting down.<br>"I know right. It's pretty damn annoying." Fabian said leaning back and crossing arms.  
>"Someone just is mad because of there summer break ups." Amber said coming down the stairs.<br>"It was more of I broke up with him because he cheated, thank you very much." I said before covering my mouth.  
>"H-he cheated?" Alfie asked coming over and sitting next to me.<br>"Yes ok! I didn't want anyone knowing!"  
>"You know you can tell us everything right?" Mick said wrapping an arm around me.<br>"I-I know. It's just it feels like I can't tell because I'm too emotional."  
>"You know what we will find you a boyfriend in America ok? Eddie is an ass and doesn't matter anymore!" Joy said.<br>"Lovelies! You cab is here!" Trudy called from the door way. We got up and said goodbye and drove to the airport. This will be a long flight.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think for Chap one? The first OC will be introduced in either the next chapter or the one afte that. You guys will just have to wait to see where they go in America and why Nina never stayed in contact. I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2! Yay! Squee! Anyway, the first OC gets introduced in this chapter. And a certain Male American runs into Trixie. Oh god disaster. Enjoy!**

Jerome's P.O.V

We got in late last night. We are in Miami or something like that. Patricia and Fabian are acting like they know this place. Oh well. I started getting ready for school. We are going to this one school called Kyle Academy. I don't fucking know.

I finished getting ready and looked in the mirror. It felt awesome being able to wear what I want for like 7 months. It's amazing.

I walked into the hotel room hallway and waited for Alfie. I felt like I was waiting forever until I heard a door open and slam close. I looked up and saw Trixie.

"Hey Jerry." She said smiling. I looked at her outfit. She was wearing A skirt, a white blouse and heels.

"Patricia. You look nice." I said nodding in her direction. She smiled.

"Well, we are going to a new school for 7 months. I have to look nice. Anyway, Alfie is already downstairs. He left early. Care to walk to school together?"

I nod and start walking with her. "So you and Eddie are done?" I asked curiously.

She sighs and bites into her apple. "I mean, he cheated and kept telling me he didn't mean to. Maybe it was for the best. You know? I miss him a lot."

I nod. "We will find you someone else. Can I tell you something?" I ask as she nods. "I want to be with someone else." I say looking down.

"You want to leave Mara, for who?"

"J-joy." I stuttered.

"Joy? You like Joy?" She said standing infront of the school getting looks from multiple people, Mostly guys. Suddenly some black haired boy ran up.

"Patricia!" He said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Dalton!" She yelled hugging him. "Oh my word! Hi! Dalton this is Jerome." She said pointing to me. I waved.

"You guys are the exchange students? Duh! Where are the other 6?" He said shaking my hand.

"I really don't know." I said laughing, and saw some guy bump into Patricia.

"What the f-" She said while turning around and looking the brunette in the eyes. Oh god.

"Y-yacker?" He asked. Dalton and I both saw the fear in her eyes. She closed her mouth.

"Eddie. Hello. Where is Katie?" She said giving a glare.

"KT and she just pulled up. Since when did you come here?"

"Since this morning." She grabbed both my hand and pulled me through the crowd of people.

"Someone is very mad." I said as she dragged me into the office where the others were.

"Well Jerry, It's not every day you see your ex!" She screamed.

"Patricia?" A voice said as we all turned around. Nina.

**Amber's **

"Nina!" I said running over and hugging her.

"Amber!" She hugged back.

"Oh my gosh! Here you are, And Eddie!" I said clapping. Fabina and Peddie!

"Patricia, you know I'm so sorry about her." She said hugging Patricia.

"It's whatever." Patricia said back and leaned against the counter.

"He's a Jerk anyway. Anyway, there is a huge party tonight, you guys should totally come!"

"I'll go." Patricia said with a smirk on her face.

"I would go." Joy and Fabian said at the same time. I saw Nina smile at Fabian and he looked away.

"We will all go." I said smiling. I held up my phone. "Text me the details." She waved and walked away and there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Avery, Avery Justice!" She waved and counted us. "Alright there are 8 of you." She looked at her clipboard. "Yep the right amount Alright, I will be showing the 8 of you where your lockers and classrooms are. Names please?"

"Amber Millington." I said waving.

"Jerome Clarke"

"Patricia Williamson." Avery gasped.

"Eddie's ex? Oh my gosh! Esmee was right! You are really pretty!" She said smiling crazily.

"Yep, that's her. I'm Alfie Lewis." Alfie said grabbing my hand.

"Mara Jaffary!" She said smiling, as I rolled my eyes.

"Mick Campbell"

"Joy Mercer"

"Fabian Rutter."

"Alright, I should have known all of your names. I'm friends with both Nina and Eddie, basically the popular crowd. Follow me!" She said heading out the office.

**Avery's P.O.V**

"Alright, Patricia and Fabian," I pointed to two lockers "Those are your lockers, everybody else here." I handed locker numbers. "You guys are across the hall." I smiled and saw Eddie walk by with KT and scoffed.

She ruined our group and Peddie. I mean, I saw pictures of them and they were adorable. Nina even hates her, and Nina hates no one. Not even the person who killed her parents. Nina and Eddie both told me how amazing Frobrisher Academy was. They told me about everyone there. I should have recognized them all.

"Hey Avery?" Patricia said looking at KT and Eddie as they walked past.

"Yeah?" I asked walking over.

"How long have they been together?" She asked silently.

"3 months." I said frowning.

"We were 6." She said and then I heard her mumble. "Stupid bitch."

"Hey, I hate her too" I said trying to cheer her up.

"You do?"

"Of course. She is the pure definition of a bitch."

She laughed and said "She kissed him in his drive way when I was there."

"Shes cheating on him apparently. We have all tried telling him but he won't believe it." She laughed.

"You are a good friend." A friend. Maybe that is what I needed, a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! After 1 year Hiatus! Enjoy!**

**Patricia's P.O.V**

I walked into the cafeteria with Amber, we were the only two who had lunch together. I walked over to an empty table with her and sat down. Today sucked! No one was nice, not that I would be nice to new kids, but I got lost about 4 times and no one helped me. I pushed the food around on my tray as Amber ate her salad. I felt a tap on the back of my shoulder. I turned around with a raised eyebrow as my breath hitched seeing Eddie.

"Are you two sitting by yourself?" He asked sitting on the table, right next to my food.

"Well, One" I pointed to myself, "and two." I pointed to Amber giving the best attitude I could without smirking.

"Just a question, you don't have to be a bitch." I gave him an eye roll and smirked.

"I mean you are dating one and it isn't me. Remember I caught you two making out in your driveway sweetie? Exactly. You know, studies show, mistresses sometimes become cheaters themselves. I'd go to a doctor to get checked." I picked up a piece of salad with my fork and shrugged.

"Whatever Patricia." He got up walking away.

"Patricia! That was the best thing I've ever seen!" Nina said scooting in next to Amber.

"He's stupid, you are way better than her. I'm telling you, just make out with a guy tonight at the party! It will make him so jealous!" Amber squealed and I laughed.

"Amber, he's probably not even going, and he won't even notice I am there." I laughed eating my banana and turning around getting eye contact with Eddie.

"He's still into you, you know. Remember I'm really close friends with him." Nina responded.

"Yeah, but who says I still am?" I put emphasis on the I.

"Because we all still know you are. And, I am going to help you. That's what friends are for." Nina smiled.

I gave her a nod before getting up and throwing my trash away. I passed Kt, and of course she put her foot out to trip me. Lucky me, the food didn't hit me, but hit her lap and I balanced myself.

"That's what you get bitch." I pushed past her leaving the lunch room.


End file.
